


(Не)друг

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Она напоминает ему, что значит жить, а не сражаться.





	(Не)друг

— Роджерс, какого черта ты творишь?   
  
Ему необязательно открывать глаза, чтобы понять, кто ураганом врывается в его палату. Ей бесполезно говорить, что пациенту нужен покой. Она лучше него самого знает, так было нужно, но это ее способ выразить беспокойство, и будь проклят тот, кто встанет на пути Черной Вдовы.   
  
— И не говори. Разлегся тут, как немощный, от работы отлыниваю, — он усмехается, представляя ее выражение лица.  
  
Наташа такая... Наташа.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — ее голос неожиданно нежный и, кажется, дрожит.   
  
В голову не приходит ослушаться. Стив смотрит, как Наташа закусывает губу, борясь с желанием сказать то, что осложнит их отношения в сотни раз, он читает во взгляде каждое слово, но не произносит ни звука. Она сама должна сказать, он должен дать ей выбор. Едва ли не впервые за последние семьдесят лет Стив позволяет решать за себя.   
  
— Вот сейчас чувствую, что мне девяносто пять, — неловко шутит, когда напряжение достигает апогея. — Уже не так молод, как хотелось бы думать.   
  
— Прекрати, — обрывает она. — Не сейчас, — вздыхает и берет его за руку. — На несколько секунд я поверила, что потеряла тебя.   
  
— Он меня вытащил...  
  
— Ну конечно! — а вот теперь Наташа злится, и Стив слегка ежится. — Всегда Баки на первом месте. Знакомы всю жизнь, вместе до конца, он был рядом, а я не знал. С меня довольно, Роджерс! Ты такой правильный, что порой хочется приложить чем-нибудь тяжелым.   
  
Она сжимает кулаки и прикрывает глаза. Стив видит, что Наташа на пределе: ей тяжело признавать, что чувства берут верх над разумом, еще сложнее показывать их кому-то. Сказать ей что-то сейчас означает остаться без головы, потому что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, а Наташа такого органически не переваривает. Забавно, но никто даже словом не обмолвился, что миссия успешно завершена, словно спасение мира не интересует их вовсе. И тут Стив понимает, глядя на мечущуюся по палате Черную Вдову, что им и впрямь все равно. Помощь кому-либо превращается в рутину, механическую работу, они перестают придавать ей то значение, что раньше. На первый план выходят взаимоотношения в команде и чувства друг к другу. Мог ли Стив подумать, что такое случится? Нет. Он был слишком занят мыслями о чести и долге, чтобы замечать людей рядом с собой.   
  
— Я тот, кто есть. — Наташа останавливается посреди комнаты и поднимает полный боли взгляд. — Так же, как и ты. Нас уже не исправить.   
  
Она склоняет голову набок и разглядывает его. Не подходит ближе, но и не уходит. Если бы он не знал Наташу, подумал бы, что это хороший знак, но они достаточно сражались спиной к спине, чтобы Стив ни в чем не был уверен. От нее можно ожидать чего угодно. Тем более такой эмоциональной он не видел Наташу никогда.   
  
— Ты просил стать тебе другом, — вздыхает она и все-таки делает к нему несколько шагов, — но я не могу.   
  
Три слова, которые бьют под дых и впиваются осколками в легкие. Наташа отказывается от него? Ощущается почти так же больно, как безразличие на лице Баки. Стив привыкает, что она всегда подставит плечо и успокаивающе сожмет руку. Кто теперь ему скажет: «Эй, бывало и хуже, Кэп, мы справимся»? Ради кого теперь выживать? Последняя мысль обескураживает даже сильнее, чем папка, которую она кладет на тумбочку. Как он мог упустить момент, когда Наташа становится настолько необходимой? А столь ли это важно, если она собирается уйти? Не бросить, а именно уйти — тихо, мирно, почти обреченно.   
  
— Почему?   
  
Она понимает, что именно Стив имеет в виду, достаточно его изучила. А он видит ее внутреннюю борьбу с собой. Наташа скажет, только если готова, если хочет быть готовой, чтобы что-то сказать. Сплошная тавтология, игра слов, но в этом вся Романофф, шпионка до мозга костей. И даже если ответит, не обязательно правду: у нее ведь так много оттенков, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Полутонам он учится у Наташи, хоть она и не особенно верит, но этот урок Стив усваивает, иначе попросту не смог бы принять Наташу. По крайней мере, он так думает. А теперь должен как-то снова привыкать быть без нее. Наверное. Но Стив не хочет.  
  
— Я засветилась, так что мне нужно исчезнуть на какое-то время, — она теребит край юбки и отводит взгляд. Наташа нервничает? Что-то новое. — Пока шумиха не уляжется, — берет себя в руки и гордо вскидывает голову. Сама неприступность и уверенность. Она и такой нравится Стиву, хоть иногда и хочется придушить. — Совсем, — добавляет, облизывая губы, и Стив едва не давится воздухом.   
  
Он бы и решил, что это ее обычные шпионские штучки, которые уже входят в привычку, въедаются в кровь на уровне инстинкта, но нет. Наташа слишком взволнована: она не то ищет поддержки, не то жаждет, чтобы он ее удержал. Стив понятия не имеет, что ему делать, потому что до конца не понимает себя, а она и вовсе не знает, в какую сторону податься. Ну что, Роджерс, будь мужчиной, прими удар на себя. Как-то так сказала бы Наташа, не будь она в таком раздрае, а он фыркнул бы и закатил глаза.   
  
— Не верю. Ты убегаешь. От чего, Романофф? — она бросает в него испепеляющий взгляд. Стив даже на мгновение думает, не метнет ли ножом в него прямо сейчас. Глупо брать ее на «слабо», она не расколется, но можно попытаться надавить на болевые точки. Наташе нужно сказать, он видит, но она слишком упряма, чтобы признаться. А вот если хорошенько разозлить... — Или от кого? — акцент на последнем слове срабатывает.   
  
Наташа сжимает зубы до скрежета, в глазах сверкает обещание адских мук, но она не набрасывается с кулаками в ту же секунду: это уже радует. Возможно, он все же останется жив после их разговора. Хотя она сама пришла, сама накричала, сама... испугалась за его жизнь? Когда кто-то в последний раз за него  _действительно_  боялся? Не бросал дежурные «Кэп, будь осторожен» или «Порви там всех», а переживал, что он в больнице, потому что чуть не умер, забыв о том, что в общем смертен. Стив не помнит.   
  
— От чертова Баки Барнса, определяющего твою жизнь! — почти взвизгивает Наташа, и это звучит до крайности дико. — Я не готова соперничать с его призраком, потому что при любом раскладе проиграю.   
  
— Наташа...   
  
— Не надо мне твоего хриплого «Наташа», от которого хочется прямо сейчас послать все куда подальше и прыгнуть к тебе в кровать. Я устала сопротивляться твоей непоколебимой вере в лучшее и улыбке, глядя на которую невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ, — она встряхивает волосами и наклоняется к нему совсем близко. Так, что он практически ощущает ее дыхание на своем лице. — Я уже на самом дне, хоть с какой точки зрения посмотри. Ты сломал меня, назад пути нет, — от ее шепота по коже бегут мурашки, слова проникают в самое сердце, иглами впиваются в мозг.   
  
— Не пытайся сравнивать себя с Баки. Вы абсолютно на разных ступенях. — Стив поднимает руку и касается ее лица. — Он мой лучший друг. Я должен ему помочь, должен вытащить.  
  
— Ты никому ничего... — Он накрывает ее рот ладонью и едва не жмурится от прикосновения кожи к ее губам. Слишком сладко, запредельно интимно.   
  
— С тобой же все иначе. Я просил тебя быть другом, но этого мало. Для нас обоих, — Стив улыбается, наблюдая, как меняется выражение ее лица. — Просить остаться не буду, ты большая девочка, сама знаешь, что тебе нужно в данный момент, только... — он запинается, делает глубокий вздох и продолжает: — Не закрывайся, — Стив убирает руку и ждет ответа. Хоть какого-то. Неважно, словами или поступком: достаточно резкого выдоха, вздернутой брови, даже ухмылки. Наташа бесстрастна, словно робот, которого выключают. — Нат? — звучит почти жалобно.   
  
— Идиот, — мотает головой она, преодолевает считанные дюймы между ними и целует. Сильно, настойчиво, почти зло. — Какой же ты идиот, — повторяет после, откидывает одеяло и залезает на койку.   
  
Она явно не рассчитана на двоих, но лучше и не придумать. Стив обнимает ее, перебирает волосы кончиками пальцев и тихо напевает песню своей молодости. Между ними пропасть в целую жизнь, сотни смертей и бесчисленные разочарования, но имеет ли это какое-то значение, если рядом с ней ему хорошо? Спокойно. Наташа напоминает, из-за чего он согласился на эксперимент, за что воевал в сорок пятом. Она напоминает ему, что значит жить, а не сражаться. Дарит давно забытые покой и умиротворение. Кажется, так и ощущается счастье.


End file.
